All Yours
by Castielific
Summary: Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un désir de paternité ou un truc du genre. Il était juste curieux.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: Paradoxes and Oxymorons

Titre original: Paradoxes and Oxymorons  
Auteur original: **exhumedpotato**  
Traducteur: Sganzy  
Disclaimers: Pas à moi, pas de sous  
Spoiler: 2x23  
Résumé: Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un désir de paternité ou un truc du genre. Il était juste curieux.  
N/A: Oui, la maman de House s'appelle Blythe. Son papa s'appelle John, mais ça on s'en fout pour l'instant.  
Merci à Tiff pour les corrections et autres trucs que font les bêtas

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_« Oh Greg »_

_House passa son pouce sur son sourcil, serrant un peu plus le combiné contre son oreille, le regard fixé sur le bureau devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour répliquer, mais seuls de légers soupirs lui échappèrent. _

_« Maman… », grogna-t-il. _

_« Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? »_

_« Tu sais bien que je ne le suis jamais », répondit-il mal à l'aise. _

_Un silence lui répondit, se prolongeant assez pour le rendre nerveux. Il releva les yeux, ravi d'être seul dans son bureau et priant pour que personne ne vienne le déranger (surtout pas Cameron), avant de retourner à la contemplation de son bureau. Tout à coup, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau cinq ans et de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise. _

_« Il n'y a rien de risible, Gregory ». _

_« Je sais ». _

_Il releva de nouveau les yeux, pensant qu'il aurait mieux fait de téléphoner de chez lui. Ça lui aurait garanti plus d'intimité et d'alcool à disposition. _

_Sa mère resta silencieuse. Ses silences n'étaient jamais bon signe. Ils voulaient dire qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle analysait la situation avec ses yeux de mère et qu'elle finirait par être en colère, déçue ou moralisatrice…Peut-être même les trois. _

_Il eut soudain envie de raccrocher. De lui dire « bye, maman » et de mettre fin à la conversation. Il sentait qu'il ferait mieux de lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un quiproquo « j'ai rien dit. Rien du tout. Salut papa pour moi, bye », mais il savait, qu'avec sa mère, ce n'était pas une option. Alors, il pressa un peu plus le téléphone contre son oreille et pria pour que sa mère comprenne, parce qu'en général elle le comprenait. Si sa propre mère ne le comprenait plus, ça remettrait tout en question. _

_« Tu vas avoir un bébé ? »_

_« Non », répliqua-t-il immédiatement. _

_Tout le monde faisait cette erreur et ça l'agaçait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avait tant de mal à saisir la nuance. _

_« Lisa va avoir un bébé », corrigea-t-il. _

_« Mais c'est TON bébé. » _

_« C'est SON bébé ». _

_Blythe se tut de nouveau. House soupira, imaginant tout ce qui devait lui passer par la tête, l'imaginant les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion, alors qu'elle enroulait le fils du téléphone autour de son doigt. Il avait toujours soupçonné que ses parents s'obstinaient à acheter des téléphones fixes, au lieu d'opter pour des mobiles, juste pour pouvoir tourner dramatiquement le fil autour de leurs doigts dans ce genre de situation. Il pouvait presque la voir se mordiller la lèvre et lever les yeux au ciel en se demandant si son fils avait fini par perdre la raison. _

_« Ça n'est pas si compliqué, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat », ajouta-t-il, sa voix étrangement incertaine. _

_« C'est compliqué, Greg. Tu vas avoir un bébé ! », s'exclama-t-elle. _

_« Non », répéta-t-il. _

_Il avait soudain l'impression d'être un ado de nouveau et de répéter que non, ce joint n'était pas à lui, qu'il le gardait pour un ami. Je te jure, maman, c'est pas à moi !_

_« Biologiquement, oui, c'est mon sperme. Mais c'est son bébé. Elle le garde, pas moi. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas de… »_

_« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu l'as fait ? »_

_House soupira de nouveau. Il sentait venir la migraine et saisit le flacon dans sa poche sans répondre. _

_« Lisa et toi, vous devriez parler de ça, Gregory. Un bébé ce n'est pas anodin. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de le faire, ce n'est pas comme t'acheter une moto ou adopter un rat. C'est une responsabilité à vie… »_

_« Je sais », dit-il en avalant une pilule. « Mais ce n'est pas MA responsabilité. »_

_« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais… »_

_« C'est SA responsabilité. Elle l'a voulu. J'ai juste fait ma BA, j'ai aidé une amie. C'est tout. Maintenant je reste en dehors de ça. C'est…Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ça. Je ne peux plus rien avoir à faire avec ça. Elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie. » _

_Il remarqua soudain que sa voix était bien trop forte et tremblait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se détendre avec de soupirer et de feinter un sourire dans sa voix. _

_« Tu devrais te réjouir de devenir grand-mère. Tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es vieille. Quoiqu'en fait… »_

_« N'essaie pas de me manipuler, Gregory. J'ai toujours voulu des petits-enfants », le coupa-t-elle. « Je veux aussi une belle-fille, et que tu te marries, que tu ais ta propre maison… »_

_« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me construire une gentille petite famille à la… »_

_« Non, toi tu fais juste un bébé avec ta patronne. » _

_Il soupira pour la neuvième fois. _

_« Je ne fais pas de bébé _avec_ elle. » _

_« Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi déteste tu tant cette jeune femme ? »_

_« Je ne la déteste pas. » _

_« Gregory, tu fais toujours ces choses…Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. » _

_House sourit et se retenu d'envoyer la remarque qui lui vint à l'esprit. Après tout, c'était à sa mère qu'il parlait. _

_« Et pourtant, tu t'obstines à essayer de me changer ». _

_« Parce que je voudrais te voir heureux. Je ne supporte plus de te voir si triste, je voudrais que les choses s'arrangent pour toi. Est ce si dur à comprendre ? Est ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise mère ? »_

_House se tut, observant son bureau, roulant le flacon sous son doigt en avant et en arrière. Pourquoi est ce que la Vicodin mettait tant de temps à agir ?_

_« Je suis juste un donneur de sperme. » _

_C'était devenu son mantra ces temps-ci, son meilleur argument. C'était tout ce qu'il était, Réellement ! Ce n'était pas si dur à comprendre quand même?_

_« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me le dis, Greg ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Pourquoi m'appelle tu pour me dire que c'est son bébé et que tu n'en as rien à faire ? Pourquoi m'annonce tu que je vais devenir grand-mère si cet enfant ne sera pas une part de ta vie, et de la mienne ? » _

_Elle paraissait triste et il détestait ça. Heureusement, la Vicodin commençait à faire effet et il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, contemplant le plafond, se contentant de tenir le téléphone et de laisser le médicament l'apaiser. _

_« Tu ne vas pas être capable de rester en dehors de sa vie, Greg », affirma Blythe. « Tu n''y arriveras pas. »_


	2. Chapter 2

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il roulait vers nulle part, profitant des premiers rayons du printemps pour faire un tour en moto, quand il se retrouva devant la maison de Cuddy. Il arrêta le moteur, les sourcils froncés. Il retira son casque et le posa sur le guidon. Il resta assis là, à attendre. Il ne faisait rien, ne pensait à rien, se contentant de suivre cette impulsion qui l'avait conduit ici sans son consentement.

Dans ce genre de moments, il se détestait énormément. Il détestait tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes ces voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient qu'il n'était pas mieux que ces imbéciles qui commettaient un crime et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner sur les lieux où ils finissaient toujours par se faire attraper et envoyer en prison pour des décennies. Ce n'était qu'une bande d'idiots sans aucun sens commun, sans une once d'intelligence ou de logique…Et il en était le roi.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'avait rien à voir avec ses émotions. Ce n'était même pas un sentiment, juste une irrésistible compulsion de faire quelque chose d'irrationnel, comme une moustique qui s'approche d'une lampe, un papillon qui se jette dans les flammes. Il n'essayait pas d'être responsable, dieu savait que ça ne serait pas lui, ça n'avait jamais été lui, et puis, il ne se sentait pas responsable, mais imprudent. Il n'essayait pas de faire le bien, de créer une sorte de lien, parce que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, la toute dernière, et il n'essayait pas de prouver quelque chose non plus, d'être une meilleure personne, d'être un bon ami ou de faire le bien.

Il était juste curieux.

C'était tout. Juste de la curiosité. Parce qu'il s'était réveillé la semaine dernière et avait réalisé qu'elle devait avoir deux mois maintenant (ou trois, ou quatre, qui sait ?) et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital. C'était de la pure curiosité qui l'avait fait prendre sa moto en ce samedi ensoleillé et annuler l'invitation de Wilson à un match de Basketball. La curiosité et la réalisation que Cuddy devait avoir trouvé une crèche en dehors de l'hôpital parce que le jour où elle avait repris le travail, elle n'avait pas pris la chose avec elle. La curiosité et le fait que durant ces deux mois (ou trois ou quatre, qui sait ?) elle ne lui avait pas demander de passer la voir et, même s'il savait que ça ne le regardait plus, s'il _comprenait_ qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, une part de lui était curieux.

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait toujours besoin de savoir. L'ignorance n'était jamais une option.

Alors, il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche, attrapa sa canne et s'avança dans l'allée, remarquant au passage à que ses magnolias étaient en fleurs et se demandant si elle avait engagé un nouveau jardinier, gardé Paco, ou si elle l'avait aidé à monter sa propre boîte de jardinage juste pour apaiser sa culpabilité.

Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il appuya sur la sonnette après un moment d'hésitation. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça, pourtant, il était en train de le faire. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il sonna de nouveau, impatient et entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Elle râlait et il réalisa qu'elle devait probablement être occupée à…faire ce que Cuddy faisait quand elle n'était pas à l'hôpital. Quoique ça soit, il s'en moquait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle parut aussi surprise que si Elvis en personne se tenait sur son perron.

« House », prononça-t-elle entre exclamation et question, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hey », répliqua-t-il simplement, les yeux sans cesse en mouvement entre ses yeux, sa poitrine et le sol.

Elle portait un jeans et un simple tee-shirt. Sans ses talons et un de ses onéreux tailleurs, elle paraissait plus petite, normale.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle croisa les bras et sourit sardoniquement.

« Vous êtes supposé mettre le feu au sachet avant de sonner à la porte. »

Il voulut sourire, mais ne le fit pas, se contentant de lui tendre l'enveloppe.

« Le dossier ».

Cuddy se contenta de le regarder, suspicieuse.

« Quel dossier ? »

« Celui du patient. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Quel patient ? Je n'ai… »

« Le dossier du patient, Cuddy, vous le vouliez sur votre bureau », s'impatienta-t-il, sa jambe droite commençant à trembler sous son poids.

« Il y a deux jours », précisa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, il est là, vous l'avez, vous pouvez me ficher la paix maintenant ? »

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, vérifiant que Wilson n'était pas derrière lui, caméra au point, se retenant de rire parce que House ne pouvait pas être sérieux là.

"On est samedi, House. "

« Et alors? »

« Alors, ça n'aurait pas pu attendre lundi? »

House plissa les yeux.

« Vous m'avez crié dessus toute la semaine « où est le dossier, House ? J'ai besoin du dossier. Avez vous fini le dossier, House ? » et maintenant que je vous l'apporte, vous ne le voulez pas ? »

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle sentit cette habituelle frustration gonfler dans sa gorge, prête à exploser, mais à la dernière minute elle décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine et se tut. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était prolonger cette conversation.

« Eh bien merci. Merci pour le dossier, House ».

Elle commença à fermer la porte et une canne entrava son geste. Elle fronça les sourcils et House fut tenté de se frapper la tête avec sa propre canne.

« Qu'est ce que vous… »

« J'ai envie de faire pipi », déclara-t-il, une bonne dose de dégout pour lui-même lui donnant soudain la nausée.

Cuddy secoua la tête mais désigna l'entrée.

« Je suppose que vous savez où c'est. »

House sourit malicieusement au souvenir de sa dernière visite et entra dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il garda un œil sur elle alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. Il observa les alentours, remarquant quelques détails : elle avait bougé certains meubles, ajouter des plantes, repeint la pièce et le manque de jouets pour bébé le satisfit. Alors qu'elle partait en direction de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Interdiction de fouiller dans le panier à linge », l'entendit-il crier alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir, se demandant pourquoi l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, se plaça devant les toilettes, leva le siège et ouvrit sa braguette. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, mais rien ne se produisit alors il ouvrit le robinet. Il ferma les yeux et sautilla un moment sur place, mais réalisa vite qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire pipi.

Pourtant, il attendit, resta planter là, la braguette ouverte, observant les murs de la salle de bain. Il se dit qu'il n'avait encore rien commis d'irréparable, qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, la remercier pour le p.q., rentrer chez lui, appeler Wilson et aller voir le match. Il avait le temps, l'opportunité, la motivation et sa victime ne se doutait de rien, c'était le non-crime parfait. Un dé-crime même. Il allait sortir d'ici maintenant sans que Cuddy ne le soupçonne de rien et retourner à sa vie faite de Bourdon et de curiosité malsaine.

Oui, il allait faire ça.

Il tira la chasse d'eau et se lava les mains, ignorant la bouteille pleine d'un liquide violet devant lui car la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de sentir la Fille, pire : sentir Cuddy, toute la journée.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un regard alentours, Cuddy n'était pas en vu alors il avança, se moquant de lui même, priant pour que Wilson n'ait pas donné son ticket à quelqu'un d'autre, se demandant qu'elle était la route la plus rapide jusqu'au stade. Tout à coup, du jaune capta son attention.

Jaune. Ça n'était pas normal. Cuddy était un symbole de féminité et de pouvoir, elle n'était pas femme à porter du jaune. Cuddy était rouge, violette, noire, des couleurs intenses, chaudes et pleines d'énergie, de force.

Le jaune ne correspondait pas à Cuddy. Le jaune n'avait rien à faire dans la vie de Cuddy. Rose. Le rose aurait plus de sens. Du bleu, peut-être, pour correspondre à son côté féministe qu'il ressentait parfois. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, emporté par cette curiosité toujours plus vivace, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Cuddy puisse aimer le jaune.

Et les canards.

Il fronça les sourcils. Nom d'un chien, des canards ! Pas de ballerines, de camions, de clowns, ou de princesses, des putain de canards ! Ils flottaient sur les murs avec leurs mines pathétiquement mignonnes sur la tapisserie jaune. Pas qu'il ait son mot à dire, ou qu'il s'en soucie, mais…il n'aurait juste jamais imaginé que Cuddy puisse aimer les canards, c'était tout.

Il n'en avait rien à faire, décréta-t-il. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ces canards, comme il n'en avait rien à faire de ce berceau posé contre ce mur anormalement jaune. C'était de la curiosité, juste une constations « il y a une personne dans cette pièce avec mon ADN », c'était juste légèrement intriguant. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ce n'était même pas vraiment intéressant, pas surprenant non plus. Il pouvait très bien se contenter de cette constations et partir, il ne manquerait à personne. Pourtant, il fit un pas en avant.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait faire quand il est entré dans cette pièce. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas la sentir ou la toucher, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était là. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver le train-train de sa vie, laisser Cuddy se débrouiller avec elle, et passer le reste de sa vie à ignorer le fait que Cuddy et lui avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Bon sang, ce fait n'avait jamais été aussi troublant qu'à cet instant alors qu'il ne se tenait qu'à deux mettre du berceau. Ce n'était plus juste un concept, ni un fœtus, ni une masse de chair et d'os qui criaient, c'était un être humain, avec un visage humain, des caractéristiques humaines, et en général, les êtres humains ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup.

Il se sentait nauséeux et troublé quand il pensait à elle. En général, il se sentait nauséeux et troublé quand il pensait à Cuddy aussi.

House jeta un regard derrière son épaule, s'attendant à voir Cuddy prête à le mettre à la porte à coups de balais, mais le couloir était vide et il pouvait entendre des sons provenant de la cuisine. Alors, sachant que personne n'était là pour le ridiculiser ou le sermonner sur ce qu'il s'apprêter à faire, il fit deux pas en avant. Chaque pas résonnait dans son esprit comme s'il marchait sur des tambours.

Il commençait à se dire que ça avait été loin d'être une bonne idée. Un an auparavant, Cuddy se faisait du mal en parcourant des tas de dossiers de troglodytes et de mongoles, semblant vraiment envisager d'en choisir certains. Il avait alors décidé que si Cuddy devait avoir un bébé, le monde méritait qu'il ait un ADN décent et s'était dit que ça pourrait l'amadouer s'il offrait à Cudy quelques tubes de sa dignité. Gagnant-Gagnant, il ne donnait rien sans rien.

Mais aujourd'hui, Cuddy était tout le temps fatigué, le monde avait une bouche de plus à nourrir, et il n'avait droit à aucun privilège au travail. La carte « eh, je vous ai fais un bébé, vous vous souvenez ? » était vite devenue inefficace. En plus de ça…Bon sang, il avait un enfant avec Cuddy ! Il avait un enfant avec Cuddy. Il était biologiquement liée aux gènes de Cuddy, il avait vendu son sperme au diable et créé l'héritier de l'antéchrist, Damien version féminine.

Il aurait du s'y attendre. C'était ce qui arrivait quand Cuddy décidait de ne pas être en désaccord avec lui.

Tout à coup, les mots de sa mère lui revinrent, mais House essaya de ne pas y penser. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva penché au dessus du berceau, les mains appuyées sur le rebord. Encore une fois, il s'attendait à ce qu'une fanfare apparaisse et le prenne en flagrant délit, mais rien ne se passa. Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était minuscule et rouge et ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bébé : moche et fripée. A présent, son visage commençait vraiment à se dessiner, n'appartenant qu'à elle. Elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur le crâne et des yeux bleus, ceux de Cuddy, ou les siens, il n'était pas sûr que ça fasse une grande différence et s'en moquait de toute façon.

Elle était réveillée et s'occupait en observant les jouets pendus au dessus d'elle, mais aussitôt qu'il entra dans son champ de vision, elle le regarda, lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche et House s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de vulgaire ou de démoniaque, mais elle se contenta de bailler, porta son poing à sa bouche et commença à le suçoter.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentit une vague de soulagement et sa curiosité s'évapora, tel un junkie ayant enfin son fixe après une nuit de manque. Elle était normale, se conduisait normalement, et elle n'avait ni les cornes, ni la dent du milieu qu'il s'attendait à voir. Il se força à éviter de définir si elle avait son nez ou les lèvres de Cuddy ou les sourcils de Wilson parce que c'était inutile et dégradant. A la place, il fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Cuddy entra, une couverture et un biberon à la main.

« Vous pouvez la porter si vous voulez ».

House la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle ramassait quelques jouets sur le sol.

« Je ne veux _pas. »_

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel, il décréta que cette fois-ci, ce geste n'était pas justifié. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il la vit s'approcher du berceau, prendre le bébé avec toute la grâce du monde…et le lui déposer dans les bras sans son consentement.

House resta planté là, portant le bébé à bout de bras par les aisselles alors que sa tête ballottait dans tous les sens. Il ferma un œil, attendant qu'elle se mette à crier, mais ça n'arriva pas. Elle était plus lourde que la dernière fois, et plus grande, et il lui manquait une chaussette. Il essaya de ne pas s'appesantir sur ce genre de détails et recula vivement quand Cuddy essaya de poser la serviette sur son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Elle a besoin d'être nourri », expliqua-t-elle.

House secoua énergiquement la tête quand le sens de ses mots pénétra son esprit.

« Hors de question. Elle est sortie de votre vagin, vous la nourrissez. »

« J'ai du ménage à faire, House. J'ai de la paperasse à remplir et des coups de fils à passer. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? », dit-il, les pieds du bébé remuant dans l'air.

« Eh bien, soit vous m'aidez en la nourrissant, soit vous m'aidez en passant le balais. Choisissez. »

« C'est drôle, fuir et vous laissez vous débrouillez toute seule n'est pas une de vos options. Je dis « drôle » parce que pourtant c'est l'option que je choisis ».

Cuddy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Il est 5h30, elle a besoin d'être nourrie maintenant. »

« Oh, elle a besoin d'être nourrie maintenant », imita-t-il, moqueur. « Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si elle n'a pas son précieux jus de nichon, il lui pousse une autre tête et des écailles ? »

« House. »

« C'est donc de ça que la religion nous parle depuis des siècles ? Ce truc vil et cruel ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche et tourna l'enfant vers elle.

« Oh, non ! Je crois que sa peau est en train de devenir violette. Qu'est ce…C'est une queue ? Je crois…Oh non, c'est donc avec ça qu'elle extrait le sang du cerveau de ses victimes. Elle va nous dévorer et utiliser nos carcasses pour construire son armée de démons et zombies ! Oh, mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! », s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix hystérique qu'il n'était pas sûre de feindre.

Cuddy roula des yeux.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle. »

« Elle ne pleure même pas. Pas de pleurs, pas de faim. Même _moi_ je sais ça. »

Cuddy le scruta un moment, une veine ressortant sur son front. Les yeux plissés elle désigna une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

« Contentez vous de vous asseoir et de fourrer la tétine dans sa bouche. Pas la peine d'en faire un drame. »

« Ça en sera un si elle tête du lait de _ma_ tétine. »

Cuddy ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se plissèrent d'avantage et ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. House la regarda de travers. Il avait l'envie soudaine de crier « nooooonnnnnn ! », de jeter le bébé sur le sol et de partir en courant comme un gosse caractériel. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même, mais le principe et tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer qui l'effrayait. Créer des liens avec la chose était hors de question, parce que si ça avait l'ADN de Cuddy, il était fort probable que ça le tue une fois que ça aurait fini de manger.

Finalement, Cuddy soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ok, partez. Partez. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle tendit les bras pour attraper le bébé, mais House le mit hors de sa portée.

« Depuis quand êtes vous devenue une passive-agressive ? »

« Si vous ne me la donnez pas tout de suite, je vais laisser tomber le passive ».

« Je crois que les hormones vous rendent violente ».

« Vous…Vous voulez partir alors _dégagez_, ok ? »

House ramena le bébé à lui, mais ne le lui tendit pas. Cuddy lui jeta son regard le plus noir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant, aussi fatiguée, négligée et dépassée. Ses cheveux étaient frisés, décoiffés, elle était pieds nus et elle donnait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était comme ça, il était pourtant sûre qu'elle aurait engagé de l'aide, mais apparemment elle se débrouillait seule.

Il ne voulait pas ressentir de la sympathie pour elle parce qu'elle savait forcément que ça ne serait pas facile quand elle avait pris la décision d'avoir un enfant toute seule, et, eh bien, les gens n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Avoir été son donneur de sperme ne le rendait pas responsable de sa décision..

« Ok, je fais ça pour vous et j'ai droit à mon lundi de libre. »

« Non. »

Bon sang, pensa-t-il, pressant ses lèvres pour essayer de l'intimider.

« La matinée »

« Vous serez là à 9h comme tout le monde »

Il plissa les yeux, elle plissa les siens. Tout à coup, Lila se mit à pleurer et House sentit sa détermination faiblir. Cuddy sourit et il comprit qu'elle le tenait.

« Bien. Mais ne soyez pas surprise si quelqu'un vole un sandwich à la cafétéria lundi. Je suis payé combien pour faire ça ? »

« Rien ».

Il grogna.

« Alors ça sera un filet mignon. »

Cuddy secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme vous voulez. »

House la fixa un moment, tentant de paraître sûr de lui et quand elle désigna la chaise à bascule à côté du berceau, il secoua vivement la tête.

« Mmmmmnon. Hors de question. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus masculin ? »

Cuddy soupira.

« J'en sais rien, House. Asseyez vous par terre, sur les toilettes, pour ce que j'en ai à faire, mais nourrissez la ! »

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

« Oh Greg

Et donc, cinq minutes plus tard, House était assis sur le trône, une petite chose sur un bras qui vidait son biberon alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir le panier à linge du pied gauche pour avoir un aperçu des sous-vêtements de Cuddy. Il dut vite se résigner au fait que faire ces deux choses là en même temps lui était physiquement impossible et se mit à admirer les murs alors que la chose suçotait la tétine, faisant toute sorte de bruits qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vieux et bizarre. Il s'était assuré que la porte était fermée, parce que, même s'il sentait que Cuddy n'en avait rien à faire et était trop occupée à faire le ménage, il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans une position aussi avilissante : Assis sur les toilettes avec un être inutile sur un bras et donnant l'impression de rendre un service.

Il contempla le niveau du lait dans le biberon et le pria de se vider plus vite. Il se doutait que les papa de la terre entière devaient se réjouir d'un moment comme ça, et il les imaginait bien en train de pleurer en voyant leur bébé gouter à la vie, bavasser sur les yeux de leur bébé qui sont les fenêtres de leur âme, et d'autres trucs complètement neuneus.

Il venait de découvrir que ce n'était que des conneries. Regarder dans les yeux de son bébé (Enfin, le bébé de Cuddy, se souvint-il), c'était comme se prendre un coup de poing dans la trachée et se faire lentement extraire les intestins à vifs. Ça n'avait rien de magique ou de miraculeux, c'était juste effrayant et angoissant.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de boire et soupira. Quand House baissa les yeux sur elle, elle observait la salle de bain avec curiosité. Puis, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à son visage.

« Arrête », se troubla-t-il, se sentant de nouveau ridicule.

Elle continua de le scruter d'une façon qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle essayait de voler son âme.

House fronça les sourcils, se renfrognant parce que c'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'habituer à ça, à lui, parce que les donneurs de sperme ne se lient pas à ce que donne leur zygotes. Le fait qu'elle ait choisi cette mère là, la seule femme dont le simple nom lui donnait la migraine et le rendait paranoïaque était en sa défaveur. Si elle avait choisi une mère plus jeune, une top model, docile et agréable avec un penchant pour les jupes minuscules, là, peut-être qu'il aurait pu être nommé père de l'année un jour.

Elle grimaça avant de recommencer à téter le biberon et il reconnut _cette_ expression. Tout à coup, il avait une mini-Cuddy dans les bras qui le regardait comme quand il lui faisait des demandes absurdes et qu'elle s'apprêtait à se moquer de lui. Une petite Cuddy qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait raison alors qu'elle le manipulait sans même qu'il le réalise. A présent, réalisa-t-il, il n'y avait plus une seule, mais _deux_ Cuddys pour lui rendre le manipuler, l'accabler et faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il la scruta et eut soudain l'envie de définir des limites entre eux, mettre les choses au clair, lui expliquer qu'il n'y aurait pas câlins entre eux dans le futur proche, pas de pique-nique en famille et jamais elle ne pourrait découvrir la vérité parce que « j'ai vu maman embrasser le père noël ! ». Pas de virée à Disney World ou de papa qui la filme à son spectacle de danse, il ne serait pas avec elle pour les stupides jours « amenez votre fille au travail », et ça ne serait définitivement pas lui qui lui expliquerait la différence entre un monsieur et une madame. Il était déjà responsable de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un s'appelait Steve et il ne le remplacerait jamais contre un chat ou un chien ou un truc mignon et/ou rose. Contrairement à ses futures amies, elle ne pourra pas prétendre être le résultat d'un mariage d'amour, ou d'un mariage entre une bouteille de Gin et une capote trouée, mais d'un mariage entre une pensée rationnelle, une pipette et un magazine porno. Elle ferait mieux de regarder du côté de Wilson, ou de Chase, de Foreman, même du facteur si elle voulait, mais de quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour ces trucs là.

Pourtant, elle continuait à le fixer alors que le lait disparaissait du biberon et House soupira et grogna à moitié en détournant le regard. Sa jambe lui faisait mal sous ses cinq kilos et dieu sait combien de grammes.

Il se sentait vieux et mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se sentir comme ça pour encore pas mal d'années.

Finalement un petit bruit le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux alors qu'elle poussait le biberon hors de sa bouche. Il se concentra sur le niveau de lait restant dans la bouteille, tout pour ne pas penser à elle. Il sniffa la tétine et le senti. Il hésita une seconde avant de fourrer le biberon dans sa bouche et de gouter le lait de Cuddy.

« Hummm. Pas mauvais », dit-il en direction du bébé.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, le menton recouvert de lait. Il reconnut cette expression là aussi, celle-ci n'appartenait _définitivement_ pas à Cuddy. Il fronça les sourcils en retour alors qu'elle commençait à devenir toute rouge en lâchant des bruits désagréables. House faillit paniquer, observant la salle de bain autour de lui comme si la réponse était écrit sur les murs. Elle commença à avoir le hoquet et il grogna en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser avant ? Il la mit à plat ventre sur sa cuisse et tapota son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle rote bruyamment. Il grogna de nouveau en songeant qu'il aurait du choisir de passer le balais, c'était certainement moins dégradant que ça.

Un concert de rots commença et pour se distraire, House focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le panier à linge. Il fourra sa main libre dedans et en ressortit un débardeur. Il le tint devant lui un moment avant de le ramener à lui pour le sentir. Ça sentait le jasmin et l'hôpital. Il le rejeta dans le panier et partit à la recherche d'un autre vêtement, faisant presque tomber la chose dans son geste. Elle continua de hoqueter, mais les rots cessèrent. Il l'accrocha à son bras et sortit de la salle de bain, tendant l'oreille mais n'entendant aucun son qui pourrait lui signaler où se trouvait Cuddy.

Quand il la reposa dans son berceau, elle observa les alentours avec curiosité et il fit de même, ouvrant les tiroirs avec l'espoir de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que des vêtements pour bébé et des couches. La moitié de son poing dans sa bouche, bavant, Lila l'observait fouiller la pièce, jouant avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce que la chaussette restante rejoigne sa paire à l'autre bout du berceau.

« T'es ennuyeuse, annonça-t-il en remarquant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici. Ou un génie. Tu rends Cuddy folle et pourtant elle continue de te gâter. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de faire ça et j'ai toujours pas dépasser le premier stade. »

Il prit une peluche canard sur un meuble et la contempla en grimaçant. Sérieusement, pourquoi des canards ? Il posa la peluche à côté d'elle dans le berceau et elle regarda le truc jaune une seconde avant de relever les yeux vers lui, les restes de lait séchant sur son menton et coulant dans son cou.

Il crut voir Cuddy là. Tout comme elle, elle n'était pas curieuse et préférait le surveiller lui. House eut envie de crier, mais était bien trop mal à l'aise et frustré alors il se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible et de partir.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon, les sourcils dressés en voyant Cuddy allongée sur le canapé en position fœtale, endormie. Il s'approcha.

Ok.

Une nouvelle vague de frustration l'envahit. Il s'attendait à la trouver dans la cuisine, fatiguée, sale et lasse. A la place, elle était tranquillement en train de faire la sieste pendant qu'il se tapait le sale boulot. Il lui jeta un regard noir et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il pourrait frapper sa canne sur le sol si fort qu'elle se réveillerait en sursaut. Il pourrait profiter de cette opportunité pour fouiller la maison plus en profondeur, vérifier ses sous-vêtements. A la place, il alla à la cuisine et plongea la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Il râla en en voyant le contenu : des dizaines de biberons, du jus d'orange, des légumes…Il ouvrit le congélateur et fourra la main vers le fond, elle gardait forcément un pot de glace quelque part, elle avait été enceinte après tout, elle avait du acheter plein de cochonneries. Ou au moins des trucs mangeables.

Il trouva un pot de glace à la cerise et attrapa une cuillère avant d'aller s'installer devant la télé. Il écrasa légèrement les pieds de la jeune femme en s'asseyant, mais elle ne se réveilla qu'au son de la télévision qui s'allumait.

« Hello. Bien dormi ? C'est sympa de faire la sieste comme un bon papa alors que je me coltine le rôle de la maman. »

Cuddy cligna des yeux un moment, observant la pièce autour d'elle.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

House plongea sa cuillère dans la glace et se tourna vers la télé.

« Un quart d'heure après que vous m'ayez métaphoriquement castré. »

« J'ai toujours été douée pour ça », sourit-elle.

« Touché ».

Elle se redressa et grimaça en le voyant avaler d'énormes cuillères de glace. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Génial », répondit-il la bouche pleine. « Je l'ai laissé s'amuser dans le berceau avec un sachet en plastique. Ça pourrait jouer avec ce truc pendant des heures ! Qui a dit que les gosses coutaient chers ? »

Cuddy soupira et House zappa un moment.

« Vous lui avez fait son rot ? »

« Yep, ça a roté, je suis pas stupide. »

« Vraiment ? Et arrêter de l'appeler « ça » ! C'est un être humain, pas un chien. »

« Ça s'en moque, j'ai vérifié. »

Il trouva enfin le match de basketball.

« Yes ! »

Cuddy croisa les bras, le scrutant.

« Eh bien, merci de m'avoir aidé, vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

« Pas question que je rate le début du match, annonça-t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Vous avez de la bière ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une goutte de glace dégouliner sur son menton.

« J'allaite. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Très bon lait d'ailleurs. Vous avez mangé de l'origan récemment, non ? »

Cuddy grogna, dégoutée.

« Oh je le savais. J'en étais sûre ! »

« Bah quoi ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Vous en avez bu ! »

« Elle l'avait pas fini », répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je déteste gâcher. Vous savez, y a des enfants qui meurent de faim en Afrique. Pompez les jumelles régulièrement et vous pourriez nourrir un village entier ! »

« C'est répugnant. »

« Relax. C'est juste du lait. »

« Du lait maternelle. Qui vient de mes… »

Elle fit un geste vers sa poitrine.

« Seins ».

« Et alors ? On boit bien le lait qui sort des mamelles des vaches », se justifia-t-il en levant la cuillère. Au moins vous, vous vous lavez. Du moins, je suppose que vous vous lavez. Et manger sainement. Et puis c'est gratuit. »

« Il est hors de question que je remplisse votre bol de céréales du matin, House », affirma-t-elle, voyant où il voulait en venir.

« Mince ! Par contre, je fais une soirée samedi, Wilson ramène le Baileys alors si vous pouviez… »

« Vous êtes répugnant », répéta-t-elle. « Et on pourrait arrêter de parler de mes seins pour une fois ? »

« Vous avez raisons, ce n'est pas sympa de parler de Melba et Helga quand elles sont dans la pièce. »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vous enverrais un mail plus tard », chuchota-t-il.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas lui répondre, se tournant vers le match. Elle détestait le basketball. Trop de stress, trop de cris et trop de baskets crissant sur le parquet. Et puis il est impossible de commenter un match parce que dès que vous tournez la tête cinq secondes, vous ratez une action spectaculaire que tout le monde aura vu sauf vous. Elle préférait le Baseball. Ou le Golf. Ou le Tennis quand elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait encore le temps de faire du sport…

« Je croyais que vous deviez aller au match », remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne répondit pas. Elle fixait la télévision sans vraiment la regarder et il se surprit à se demander si, malgré tout, Cuddy était toujours insatisfaite de sa vie. Il tenta de repousser cette pensée, mais une Cuddy triste était une Cuddy silencieuse et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était sa rivalité avec Cuddy qui le faisait avancer au travail, le poussait à aller toujours plus loin, lui filait une bonne dose d'adrénaline et le motivait. Une joute verbale avec Cuddy le revigorait toujours.

Elles étaient de moins en moins nombreuses ces temps-ci. Cuddy passait la plupart de son temps à remplir des papiers ou hanter les couloirs avec des crevasses noires sous les yeux. Il savait que quand la chose aurait grandi, ça allait changer. Elle le savait aussi, c'était même probablement pour ça qu'elle n'avait engagé personne pour l'aider, mais c'était frustrant. Chaque fois qu'il débarquait dans son bureau, excédé, elle n'avait même pas la force de se battre contre lui. C'était déstabilisant. Du coup, il était obligée d'aller embêter l'infirmière Brenda pour avoir sa dose de disputes de la journée, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cuddy savait argumenter, avait un sens aigu du bien et du mal. Elle n'hésitait pas à être vulgaire, mais savait quand s'arrêter. Brenda, elle, était l'incarnation du mal et elle ne le laissait jamais gagner. Il était presque sûr que s'ils continuaient comme ça, elle allait finir par le faire pleurer un jour.

Wilson était déjà mieux, mais il passait son temps à l'analyser et à essayer d'arranger les choses. House, lui, faisait tout le contraire. Il était plutôt doué pour démolir les gens. D'ailleurs, il pourrait très bien le faire là tout de suite. Il pourrait se lever, entamer une danse de la victoire et lui fourrer le doigt sous le nez en lui criant « je vous l'avais bien dit ! », mais la voix de Wilson dans sa tête lui disait de se retenir. Il haïssait le changement, et savait que Cuddy aussi. Pourtant, d'eux deux, elle était la plus douée pour s'y résoudre quand il était nécessaire. C'était lui qui s'obstinait à l'éviter.

Ce n'était que temporaire, il en était conscient. Bientôt, les choses reviendraient à la normal et ils se sauteraient à la gorge de nouveau. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de temps. Il détestait le fait qu'il savait qu'elle avait aussi besoin d'un peu de réconfort. C'était Wilson en général qui sentait ces trucs là, « elle se sent seule, House. Tu t'y connais dans ce domaine »

Saleté de Wilson. Il imprégnait son esprit avec ses putains de psychanalyses et le pire était qu'il avait souvent raison.

« Vous vous en sortez bien », dit-il, mal à l'aise, se détestant déjà de le faire. « Avec Martina. »

« Elle s'appelle Lila », corrigea Cuddy.

« Ouais ».

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais sa voix était lasse et il sentait qu'elle devait être aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Ce n'est pas facile ».

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas facile de diriger un hôpital et d'élever un enfant en même temps ? Mince, pourquoi personne ne vous a jamais prévenu ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard de travers qui lui donna l'impression que l'ancienne Cuddy était toujours là. C'était étrange tout de même, qu'il trouve son agressivité rassurante.

« Et puis, où avez vous déniché ce nom stupide ? »

« C'était le nom de ma grand-mère », expliqua-t-elle fièrement. « Du côté de ma mère. C'était la seule femme qui m'a toujours dit que je ferais mieux de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Je me suis dit qu'elle le méritait bien. »

House haussa les sourcils.

« Rien de mieux que de porter le nom d'une défunte lesbienne juive. Vous avez osé préférer ce nom là aux miens ? »

« Elle n'était pas gay, House. Juste libérale. Et je suis désolée, mais il était hors de question que je nomme mon enfant Greger ou Gregoria ».

« Ce sont des noms tout à fait honorables. »

« Ce sont des moqueries assurés ces noms. Bien que je sois sûre que ça soit une part entière de votre enfance, je refuse que ma fille subisse le raquette et les jeux de mots stupides des autres enfants. »

Mince. Ok, elle méritait un sourire.

Le match reprit sous les cris de la foule et House y retourna son attention. Il réalisa au bout de quelques minutes que son attention n'y était en fait pas du tout. Il était toujours mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils quand Cuddy lui piqua le pot de glace et la cuillère, son corps s'approchant beaucoup trop du sien à son gout. Elle sentait la transpiration et le détergeant, et il trouvait très dérangeant l'idée qu'il trouve cela sexy.

Il y avait probablement une place en enfer réservés aux pervers comme lui.

Elle se rassit de son côté du canapé et sembla laisser tomber son régime post-grossesse alors qu'elle fourrait une cuillère dans sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le match. House continua de froncer les sourcils, dégouté par lui même parce que, malgré le fait que ça ait été totalement stupide de lui faire un enfant (surtout sans avoir droit à une partie de jambe en l'air en prime), elle était toujours la même Cuddy et il était toujours perversement attirée par elle.

Il considérait comme normal de la mater de temps en temps. Après tout, il était un homme, et elle une femme sexy. Elle était une source d'inspiration illimitée sous la douche. Une assurance de travailler vite et bien. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait toujours dans tout ça et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi. S'il se laissait aller à des fantasmes sur elle, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à s'imposer des limites dans la vraie vie et parfois, c'était loin d'être évident avec Cuddy. Parfois, elle les dépassait sans son accord et c'était infiniment frustrant. C'était facile de jouer avec Wilson parce qu'il se résignait vite, soupirait et l'ignorait comme un gosse agaçant. C'était facile de manipuler Cameron avec quelques remarques déplacés ou techniques de psychologie inversée.

Mais chaque remarques qu'il envoyait à Cuddy, elle la lui renvoyait en pleine face. La plupart du temps, c'était drôle. D'autres fois, cependant, quand les choses commençaient à se gâter sous sa ceinture, il commençait à avoir des flashs d'elle contre le mur, de lui la faisant taire en l'embrassant et c'était aussi dérangeant qu'incontrôlable.

Tout comme le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer lécher la glace sur sa cuillère, ou d'être attiré par ses pieds nus qui se balançaient sur la table basse ou le fait que bien qu'elle n'ait ni maquillage, ni décolleté et qu'elle ne sente pas très bon, il avait quand même envie de plonger sa main dans son pantalon.

Il grimaça, agacé par lui-même.

« Vous n'êtes plus censées manger pour deux, vous savez. »

« C'est vrai », répondit-elle pensivement. « Vous vous y connaissez en repas pour un, hein ? »

House grimaça de nouveau.

« Outch ».

Cuddy sourit malicieusement et finit le pot de glace. Elle se levait pour aller jeter le carton à la poubelle quand un cri résonna dans la maison.

« C'est quoi son problème, cette fois ? »

« Couche à changer. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds.

« Eh bien ! C'est qu'il se fait tard dites donc ! »

« Relax, je m'en occupe », soupira-t-elle.

Mais House resta debout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Cuddy pouponner. Savoir que la chose existait était déjà bien assez dérangeant, il ne voulait pas incruster des images de Cuddy et mini-Cuddy en interaction dans son esprit.

Cuddy se tourna vers lui et il se demanda si ses yeux étaient aussi gros parce qu'elle les écarquillait ou si c'était les poches qu'elle avait en dessous qui les creusaient. Il se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise et déplacé.

« Vous êtes… », balbutia-t-il alors qu'elle attendait qu'il continue. « Pas sur le point de péter un plomb et de la noyer dans la baignoire, hein ? »

Elle sourit légèrement à son accusation.

« Je vais bien, House. »

Il acquiesça.

« Bien, parce que je ne risque pas de la nourrir à nouveau. Pas sobre, du moins. »

« Ça va me faire économiser une future thérapie, donc je crois que je suis d'accord avec ça. Merci quand même. »

Il roula des yeux, sans savoir pourquoi, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et boita jusqu'à la porte.

« Ah et au fait, à propos du dossier ? », l'appela-t-elle en le levant. « Les pages sont vierges. »

House fit mine d'être surpris.

« Quoi?...ah parce que quand vous disiez que vous le vouliez, vous voulez dire « rempli » ? Je croyais que vous étiez juste à court de papier. »

Cuddy soupira et s'approcha, plaquant le dossier contre son torse.

« Sur mon bureau. Lundi matin »

« Mon bureau est plus solide, il risquera moins de s'écrouler. A moins que ça soit votre trip », taquina-t-il avec un haussement suggestif du sourcil.

« Ugh. Bye », House, dit-elle avant de la pousser dehors.

Une fois dehors, House observa la porte fermée un moment, écoutant le loquet se tourner. Il se sentit soudainement bizarre, mais soulagé aussi, après deux (ou trois, ou quatre, qui sait ?) mois d'incertitudes. Les fleurs qu'elle avait planté le long de l'allée sentait fort, l'odeur contrastant avec celle de bébé qui imprégnait sa chemise et son pantalon, lui donnant l'impression d'être féminin et sale. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Désespérément.

Boitant jusqu'à sa moto, House saisit son téléphone portable et appuya sur quelques touches. Wilson décrocha à la seconde sonnerie et parut ennuyé. Tant mieux. House espérait lui faire rater un superbe panier. Il entendait le son de la foule et du match en fond, et il en fut instantanément jaloux.

« Allo ? »

« J'ai bu le lait du sein de Cuddy et j'ai aimé ça. »

Une longue pause lui répondit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as…où est ce que…QUOI ? »

« J'ai juste cru qu'il fallait que tu sache. »

Il raccrocha et fourra le portable dans sa poche. Il enjamba la moto, ignorant les rappels de Wilson alors qu'il s'engageait sur l'avenue.

FIN

Prochainement : « All Yours…And A Little Bit Mine »


End file.
